The present invention relates generally to display stands of the type normally used to display jewelry articles, although applicable to other types of small articles adapted to be mounted on display cards. Reference is particularly made to the type of display card that includes an integral hook-like portion adjacent its upper extremity whereby the hook-like portion may frictionally engage a horizontally extending bar or rod so that the display card is suspended therefrom, so that the article mounted on the display card may be conveniently viewed by a prospective purchaser, and the display card easily removed from its supporting bar or rod where closer inspection of the article is desired by the prospective customer. Display cards of this general type are disclosed and illustrated in Feibelman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,858 dated Mar. 9, 1971, (specifically the embodiment shown in FIG. 5) and in Feibelman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,660 dated Nov. 27, 1979.
The instant invention is concerned with the provision of a novel and improved display stand for receiving display cards of the type above-mentioned. In this connection, it has been found desirable to provide a display stand which may be constructed entirely of plastic parts, with the exception of fastening hardware, and which requires no expensive molds or dies, since the only molded parts used in the display stand may be extruded. In addition, it is desirable to provide a display stand of this type wherein a maximum number of display cards may be exhibited while utilizing a minimum amount of shelf space. Also, it is desirable to provide a display stand of the general character described wherein the component parts of the stand may be easily and inexpensively assembled.
To acheive these and other objectives of this invention, a display stand is provided comprising a plurality of corner stanchions which may be easily and inexpensively manufactured by using conventional plastic extrusion techniques, the corner stanchions each having a pair of wall portions which are connected to each other at the corner of the stanchion, said wall portions on their inner surface having means for releasably receiving an elongated strip which bridges or spans the interior of each corner stanchion so as to define a generally triangular configuration when viewed in cross-section. The strips, which extend for substantially the length of each corner stanchion, are each provided with vertically spaced support means adapted to receive and support the ends of the plurality of vertically spaced bars that extend from one corner stanchion to the next adjacent one. The aforesaid display cards are then hangingly mounted on the bars whereby each side of the display stand will have a plurality of rows of display cards mounted thereon. The bottom ends of the stanchions are secured to a base plate which in turn has secured to its bottom surface a turntable device, whereupon the display stand may be rotated so as to present any side thereof to a prospective purchaser. A top plate is secured to the uppermost ends of the stanchions, the top plate having suitable means thereon for receiving a name plate or a card identifying the jewelry being displayed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.